Kaisoo love story : Listen to My Heartbeat
by rerudo95
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir cerita. Itulah yang Kyungsoo alami. Ia ingin memperbaiki kisahnya dengan Jongin. Namun keraguan menahannya. Akankah mereka bisa kembali bersatu? Bagaimana jika otak dan hatinya bertentangan? Manakah yang harus ia ikuti?
1. Chapter 1

**Listen to my heartbeat...because it tells you everything**

 **KAISOO as main cast**

 **GS! rated T**

 **Alur cerita ini murni ide sendiri, bila ada kesamaan hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **:):***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author by rerudo95**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Hei ku dengar Kim Jongin baru saja putus dengan Kim Sohyun.", suara itu berhasil menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo. Matanya bergerak gusar tanpa bisa ia cegah.

" Benarkah? Berarti ada kesempatan buat kita mendekatinya.",sahut yang lain dengan nada senang yang amat kentara. Sama sekali tak menyadari ada yang diam-diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

" Belum tentu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana selera Jongin. Kau ingat bukan dia mengencani hampir semua primadona kampus."

" Ya. Jung Soojung, Kwon Boa, Moon Geunyoung, dan Kim Sohyun. Lalu siapa lagi yang akan dikencaninya? "

" Kau melupakan Choi Jinri. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mengencani Bae Joohyun. "

Apa kita perlu operasi plastik agar Jongin mau melihat kita? , jawab yang lain putus asa,

'bugh'

Obrolan kedua yeoja itu terhenti karena debuman yang Kyungsoo buat. Ia membereskan buku nya kasar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan dua orang yang bergosip tadi kini beralih berbisik membicarakan dirinya. Setelah semua rapi, Kyungsoo berlalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Langkah kakinya melambat seiring dengan kedua mata bulatnya melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Kim Jongin, tengah tersenyum dengan seorang gadis cantik. Hentakan tak nyaman pada jantungnya mulai bekerja. Nafasnya tercekat seolah baru saja ada yang merenggut oksigen disekitarnya. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menghindar dari pemandangan indah yang dapat meremukkan jantungnya kapan saja.

Kini Kyungsoo termenung sendirian. Mencoba memahami apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang dan terasa sangat sakit. Menelaah apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkinkah perasaan itu masih ada? Atau hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar, meyakinkan diri jika itu hanya perasaan sesaatnya. Benar, hanya sebatas itu.

Namun mengapa hatinya seolah berkata lain.

...

" Tidak. Setahuku mereka tidak berkencan.", ucap Chanyeol-teman dekatnya- saat ia bertanya hubungan antara Jongin dan Sohyun. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pura-pura tak peduli. Namun sebagian dari dirinya entah mengapa merasa lega. Rumor tentang kedekatan Jongin dengan beberapa gadis dikampus memang bukan hanya sekali ini ia dengar. Namun, lagi-lagi entah mengapa ia merasa kuatir tentang yang satu ini.

" Kau masih menyukainya kan?", pertanyaan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha tertawa tanpa terdengar aneh. Mendengus pura-pura kesal dan memukul lengan pemuda jangkung itu.

" Tidak, hanya penasaran saja.", jawab Kyungsoo. Ia segera mencari topik lain sebagai pelarian. Tak mau orang lain melihat perasaannya yang bahkan masih tak bisa ia pahami.

Namun satu hal yang ia lupakan. Chanyeol terlalu mengenal dirinya.

...

Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir.

Itulah yang Kyungsoo dengar dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Apakah saat ini ia tengah menyesal?. Tidak mungkin. Ia hanya merasa suntuk dan itu mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya untuk mengulang kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Tapi apakah itu wajar? Wajarkah jika perasaan itu tak hilang setelah dua tahun berlalu. Sekuat apapun iya menyangkal, perasaan itu akan timbul dengan sendirinya setiap kali nama tu terdengar oleh telinganya, Kim Jongin.

Kadang ia masih menemukan dirinya mencari Jongin diantara teman-temannya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa keras-keras. Ia merasa bodoh, ia yang sudah memilih mengakhirinya, mengakhiri kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo dalam lembar hidupnya. Tak seharusnya ia begini. Bahkan Jongin sudah melupakannya, melupakan kisah manis mereka. Bahkan namja itu mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Lalu, mengapa ia tak bisa?

...

Kyungsoo tak membenci musim dingin. Ia justru sangat menyukainya. Namun ia benci ketika imunitas tubuhnya yang selalu lemah saat musim dingin. Belajar dengan kepala pening dan hidung tersumbat bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan sekalipun itu adalah pelajaran yang kau sukai.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo harus memeras matanya saat Miss Tiffany-dosen bahasa Inggrisnya- berubah menjadi dua. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bahasan yang di bawakan didepan kelas. Bahkan ketika semua mata memandang padanya, ia masih tak bisa menemukan kesadarannya yang seolah menguap beberapa persen.

" Miss Do, are you okey?", tanya Miss Tiff kuatir melihat murid kesayangannya pucat. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering karena kebutuhannya bernafas menggunakan mulut.

"Yes mam, I'm okey.", kebohongannya tak akan bisa tertutupi dengan mudah karena suaranya kini nyaris hilang. Banyak yang menatapnya kuatir, namun hanya satu yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Disudut depan sana, Jongin tengah menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo tak tahu artinya, tak ingin mengartikan sebenarnya. Karena ia tahu pasti apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu.

" Lebih baik kau keruang kesehatan dan meminta obat. Kau tidak dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja Miss Do.", ucapan Miss Tiff tak bisa dibantah. Dari pada berargumen panjang yang dapat membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. Kyungsoo lebih baik menurut. Dengan tangan lemah ia membereskan barangnya dan beranjak pergi. Namun lagi-lagi tangan Miss Tiff menahannya.

" Kim Jongin, bisakah kau antar nona Do ke ruang kesehatan. Aku tak yakin ia bisa sampai disana dengan tubuhnya yang lemah."

Ia panik, namun tak tahu harus bagaimana saat melihat Jongin tanpa ragu bergerak kearahnya dan menggandeng lengannya. Miss Tiff tersenyum dan memberi jalan bagi mereka untuk pergi.

Ruang kesehatan terasa begitu jauh. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan dengan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut. Namun ia menyukai aroma Jongin yang begitu dekat dengannya. Menyukai bagaimana lengan itu menjaganya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

Ranjang putih itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Segera saja Kyungsoo merebahkan diri disana dan memejamkan matanya demi mengurangi denyutan dikepalanya. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf karena mengabaikan Jongin yang kini tengah berbicara dengan petugas kesehatan yang tengah berjaga. Mungkin menjelaskan tentang keadaannya. Entahlah, otaknya terlalu berat untuk berpikir.

Keadaan ruangan yang sepi membuat gema langkah terdengar jelas. Tanpa membuka mata pun Kyungsoo tahu ada yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat kala ia tahu jika Jongin yang kini duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Tangan Jongin yang terasa lebih dingin dari suhu tubuhnya mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut. Membuat kesadaran Kyungsoo menggantung di ujung tebing. Di tepi kesadarannya Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Jongin pada keningnya, serta bisikan lembut yang mengantarnya kealam mimpi.

" Jangan sakit. Jaljayo."

...

Canggung. Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo gambarkan dari situasi yang ia alami saat ini. Ia hanya bisa berpegangan erat pada ujung jaket yang Jongin gunakan. Sedangkan pria itu berkonsentrasi mengendarai motor besarnya.

Tadi ketika ia bangun, kampus tempatnya belajar sudah terlihat sepi. Tanda jika kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berakhir. Hati-hati Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan merasa senang karena pusingnya sudah berangsur membaik. Ia mengernyit mendengar suara yang tengah bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari bangsal tempatnya tidur. Setelah membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut. Kyungsoo segera keluar. Merasa tak enak jika ia terlalu lama menahan petugas kesehatan yang mungkin saja sudah ingin pulang.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas miliknya saat tahu Jongin berada disana. Sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan petugas kesehatan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat Miss Kim- petugas kesehatan- melihat kehadirannya diantara mereka.

" Kau sudah bangun? Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan makan sesuatu yang hangat. Jika tidak flu mu akan semakin parah.", nasihatnya sebelum mengantar mereka ke pintu. Jongin tersenyum ramah dan ikut berbalik pergi.

Dan itulah sebabnya ia bisa berada disini. Diatas motor besar Jongin yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening heran saat Jongin malah berhenti, seingatnya rumah yang ditempatinya masih harus berjalan beberapa saat lagi.

" Makan dulu ya.", ucap Jongin mengetahui kebingungan Kyungsoo. Dan baru ia sadari jika kini mereka tengah berada didepan sebuah restoran. Restoran favorit Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk diam dan mengamati Jongin yang tengah memesan makanan. Entah mengapa ia ingin tersenyum, dan benar-benar tak bisa menahannya.

Tak ada lagi rasa kuatir karena semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Jongin masih sama seperti dulu, ia sangat suka bercanda. Suasana canggung tadi menguap. Berganti dengan suasana menyenangkan. Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika ia sangat merindukan moment seperti ini. Bukan, ia merindukan Jongin. Suaranya, tawanya, perhatiannya. Ia merindukan Jongin yang manis , Jongin yang manja, bahkan ia merindukan Jongin yang dingin saat sedang marah padanya.

Dan kini Kyungsoo akui, perasaannya untuk Jongin masih sama. Bahkan mungkin semakin besar. Jantungnya mengatakan hal itu.

Namun, apakah semua bisa kembali seperti dulu. Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa tergantung dalam benaknya.

...

Waktu akan cepat berlalu ketika kau menikmatinya.

Tanpa terasa dua jam berlalu begitu saja. Rasanya masih tak cukup untuk saling melemparkan candaan dan tertawa lepas bersama. Kyungsoo sangat menikmati hari ini meski berkali-kali Jongin mengejek suaranya yang sengau.

Terasa berat saat mengetahui ia sudah berada didepan rumahnya. Tanda jika sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan Jongin-nya. 'Nya'? Ya, karena ia tahu setelah ini tak akan ada lagi moment seperti ini. Ia tahu Jongin akan kembali menjauh dan menjadi asing.

" Masuklah. Udara semakin dingin. ", dengan berat hati Kyungsoo melepas helmnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

" Terimakasih untuk makanannya. Ah, juga karena sudah mengantarku pulang.", ia tersenyum dan berbalik pergi.

" Soo?", panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali berbalik. Semua terasa kabur saat riba-tiba Jongin menariknya dan memeluknya erat. Matanya melebar terkejut namun digantinkan dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Jongin yang dingin dari sela-sela rambutnya.

" I love you.", Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia tak bisa merasakan jantungnya beberapa saat ketika mendengar kalimat itu terucap. Ada harapan. Jongin masih mencintainya.

" I miss you. So much. Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?", pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Kyungsoo ragu. Bisakah? Ia takut perasaan ini hanya semu. Ia takut menyakiti Jongin dengan perasaannya yang tak menentu. Ia ingat alasan mengapa ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin. Debaran itu pernah hilang, dan ia takut hal yang sama terjadi lagi dikemudian hari.

Namun pelukan Jongin yang terlepas meninggalkan kekosongan yang begitu menyiksa. Lidahnya kelu saat melihat kekecewaan dimata Jongin karena keterdiamannya.

" Maafkan aku. Lupakan saja apa yang aku bicarakan tadi."

Rasa kosong tadi berubah menjadi lubang tak berujung. Tidak lagi, ia tak mau menyesal lagi. Dengan gemetar Kyungsoo menahan lengan Jongin yang hendak berbalik pergi. Ia menatap Jongin dalam dan mengangkat tangan namja itu untuk menyentuh dadanya. Tepat pada jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Ia berharap Jongin mengerti arti debaran jantungnya karena jantungnya mengatakan apa yang tak bisa terucap dari bibirnya.

Tangis bahagia tak bisa Kyungsoo bendung saat Jongin kembali memeluknya. Membisikkan kata ' I love you ' berulang kali.

" I love you more, Jongin."

...

Tempat ternyaman adalah berada dalam pelukan orang yang kau cintai dan balas mencintai mu. Klise? Berlebihan? Tidak. Percayalah , kau akan merasakannya ketika bertemu orang yang tepat. Seperti Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menikmati angin pantai bersama Jongin yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tak peduli dengan angin dingin, ia pun tak peduli dengan awan mendung yang menggantung rendah diatas kepalanya. Ia tak takut akan jatuh sakit karena ada Jongin bersamanya. Memeluknya hangat.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata saat merasakan kecupan Jongin pada pelipisnya.

" Hampir hujan. Ayo kembali ke mobil.", bisik Jongin lembut.

" Sebentar lagi.", hanya itu jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan. Mata bulatnya masih terpejam dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya.

Sejak semalam mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kenangan selama tiga tahun, cinta yang susah payah mereka bangun dan jaga akhirnya harus berakhir karena keegoisan. Dan kini setelah dua tahun berpisah mereka menyerah untuk saling menghindar. Mereka tahu siapa cinta sejati mereka dan berdoa supaya Tuhan terus menyatukan mereka.

Semua mahasiswa kampus terkejut dengan berita yang dibawa Jongin pagi ini. Jongin yang terkenal dingin tengah tersenyum bahkan tertawa lebar dengan sosok mungil yang digandengnya. Bahkan Jongin tak ragu untuk memberikan kecupan sayang pada Kyungsoo didepan banyak orang.

Meskipun terkejut kini mereka memahami mengapa Jongin bisa jatuh pada seorang Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang tidak terkenal seperti teman-teman wanita Jongin, kini Kyungsoo tahu mereka tak pernah menjalin hubungan. Namun Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang berharga. Sulit untuk lepas jika kau telah terpesona dengannya.

Berbeda lagi bagi orang-orang yang sudah mengenal dan tahu hubungan mereka, tentu saja teman-teman mereka seperti Chanyeol turut merasa bahagia. Karena pada akhirnya pasangan itu menyadari hatinya masing-masing.

" Jongin."

" Ya?"

" I love you."

.

.

.

.

END

Hello, I m newbie rerudo95

Kemaren ada yang minta sequel Crazy Little Things called Love ya, but sorry, aku gak buat suquelnya

Sebagai gantinya aku bawa oneshot lain.

Ini FF pertama yang aku buat, gak jamin bagus sih, tapi berharap bgt kalian suka

Kalo kalian suka aku bakal posting lanjutannya .

Dan satu lagi, ini short, gak sampe 2k...

Oke guys, jgn lupa review

Gomawo . :*


	2. Chapter 2

**There's no place like home...except you...**

 **(Sequel Listen to My Heartbeat)**

 **KAISOO as main cast**

 **GS! rated T**

 **Alur cerita ini murni ide sendiri, bila ada kesamaan hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **:):***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author by rerudo95**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit kota Seoul terlihat gelap. Rintik hujan membuat jalanan basah dan lembab. Kyungsoo memandang air yang turun itu dengan malas. Tubuhnya yang mungil masih digulung dengan selimut tebal. Hidung memerah dan bibir pucat menandakan jika ia tengah berada dalam kondisi buruk. Ya, setelah memaksakan diri hujan-hujanan di musim gugur membuat tubuhnya langsung terkena demam.

Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak keberatan. Tentu saja, karena ada Jongin. Setelah pulang dari pantai sore kemarin tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Beruntung Jongin masih bersamanya sehingga pemuda itu bisa memeluknya sepanjang malam.

Ah ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin. Apakabar dengan anak itu. Sudah empat puluh menit berlalu sejak ia pamit untuk membuat bubur. Padahal tak butuh waktu selama itu untuk membuat nasi menjadi lembek dan cair.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan Kyungsoo memaksakan diri turun dari ranjangnya yang hangat. Entahlah, ia hanya kuatir. Kuatir jika Jongin merusak dapurnya.

Diluar kamarnya begitu sepi. Seolah ia hanya sendirian. Lalu dimana Jongin? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada didapur?

" Jongin?", panggilnya serak. Tak ada sahutan. Jangan-jangan pemuda itu tertidur sambil menunggu masakannya. Kyungsoo membawa langkah kakinya menuju dapur. Dan apa yang ditemukannya hanyalah tumpukan panci yang diletakkan begitu saja di meja makan. Beberapa sayuran juga terlihat tercecer. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin disana. Sama hal nya dengan ruangan yang lain.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo hendak menelponnya, pintu apartemen Kyungsoo terbuka. Disana Jongin setengah basah membawa paper bag berukuran sedang dengan label restoran yang sangat ia kenal. Dengan senyum kekanakan miliknya, Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang mematung. Tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Ia mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Kyungsoo dan berlalu menuju dapur.

" Aku menyerah untuk memasak. Aku menelpon noona tadi dan hanya mendapat omelan saja. Jadi aku pergi ke vivapolo dan membeli ini.", ucap Jongin sambil membuka paper bag yang dibawanya. Aroma bubur kesukaan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu merasa lapar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan Jongin.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin marah karena Jongin tak meminta ijin dulu padanya. Bukan karena dia ingin setiap saat Jongin melapor kemana ia akan pergi, bersama siapa atau berapa lama. Kyungsoo bukan tipe kekasih yang seperti itu. Hanya saja letak apartemen dan Vivapolo sangat jauh. Benar sih kalau Jongin membawa mobilnya. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tak mau merepotkan orang lain.

" Ayo makan. Jangan hanya melamun.", melihat senyum Jongin mau tak mau menular pada Kyungsoo. Ia segera mengambil sendoknya dan makan. Baginya bubur ini terasa lebih enak daripada biasanya. Mungkin karena dia sangat lapar? Atau karena pengorbanan Jongin untuk membelinya? Entahlah.

...

Langit semakin gelap dan hujan pun bertambah lebat. Siang yang biasanya cerah kini terlihat seperti malam. Keramaian yang biasanya terjadi dipusat kota lenyap karena udara yang dingin. Semua orang memilih untuk bersantai dirumah, menikmati kehangatan dari secangkir minuman.

Sama seperti yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin lakukan. Keduanya sepakat untuk membolos hari ini. Bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo yang sakit, namun juga karena Jongin tak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Sikap overprotective Jongin sudah kembali.

Kini keduanya tengah menonton tv bersama. Ah tidak, hanya Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat film animasi kesukaannya. Jongin? Ia tengah berbaring disofa dengan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantalnya. Telinganya sibuk mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo dan matanya sibuk merekam wajah ayu kekasihnya. Meskipun sedikit pucat, Kyungsoo tetap tampak bersinar dimata Jongin.

" Jangan melihatku terus. Nanti bosan.", ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada Jongin. Tangannya masih memainkan rambut Jongin yang sudah mengering.

" Cantik.", gumaman Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiaannya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan alis berkerut. Mendengar kata tadi membuat rasa penasaran Kyungsoo bangkit. Ia ingin menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang selama ini hanya bisa ia simpan sendiri.

" Jongin?"

" Hm, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?",

" Jung Soojung, Choi Jinri, Kwon Boa, Kim Sohyun. Menurutmu siapa yang paling cantik?", Jongin ganti mengerutkan keningnya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa gadisnya bertanya hal yang menurutnya aneh.

" Kau.", jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya. Meskipun begitu Kyungsoo tak bisa menampik jika ia senang mendengarnya. Terlihat rona merah kini menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

" Ey, aku tak menyebutkan namaku tadi."

" Memangnya kenapa?"

" Sudahlah jawab saja."

" Kim Sohyun.", jawaban tanpa ragu dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Hanya sedikit, karena ia tahu hati Jongin hanya untuknya. Apakah benar begitu?

" Kau menyukainya?", selidik Kyungsoo. Benarkan jika ia patut kuatir dengan yang satu itu.

" Ya. Dia baik, lucu, menyenangkan."

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengannya saja?", potong Kyungoo. Ia semakin sebal karena Jongin kini malah tertawa senang. Apanya yang lucu sih.

" Kenapa malah tertawa. Ada yang lucu?", Jongin mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa namun gagal. Ia masih terus tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Ia menyerah saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah memasang wajah datar. Sumpah demi apapun Kyungsoo yang tengah marah sangat-sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ia bisa tahan berhari-hari memusuhi Jongin. Dan tentu saja Jongin tak mau. Baru dua hari ia mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali. Jangan sampai ia harus kehilangan pinguin lucunya lagi.

" Tidak. Aku hanya senang.",

" Senang kenapa?"

" Karena kau cemburu, baby.", Kyungsoo menatap Jongin horor. Matanya membulat lebar. Sejak kapan Jongin berubah jadi narsis begini.

" Siapa bilang?! Aku tidak.", sangkalnya. Jongin mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Ia menyamankan posisinya yang sempat berubah. Matanya terpejam karena entah mengapa ia merasa mengantuk. Tapi tatapan intens Kyungsoo membuatnya terusik. Jongin kembali membuka matanya dan balik menatap Kyungsoo.

" Jadi?", Jongin menghela nafas. Ia mengubah posisinya, menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk bersandar sehingga kini wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Jaraknya yang sangat dekat membuat Jongin bisa melihat mata jernih yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

" Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu. Suka dan cinta itu berbeda sayang."

" Kenapa?"

" Because there's no place like home except you." , jawab Jongin jujur. Senyum manis Kyungsoo mengembang begitu saja seiring dengan hatinya yang menghangat.

Jongin menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Namun niatan menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu harus terhalang dengan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali memandang Kyungsoo bingung.

" Kau bisa tertular Jongin."

" Aku sudah menciummu berkali-kali tadi."

" Maka dari itu.", Jongin mendengus pelan. Ia mengangguk tanda setuju jika ia tak akan mencium Kyungsoo lagi. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Segera setelah Kyungsoo menurukan tangannya. Jongin kembali beraksi. Salah satu tangannya menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo sehingga bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Dan jika sudah begini Kyungsoo lah yang akhirnya mengalah.

...

Tak ada tempat seperti rumah kecuali Kyungsoo. Karena bagi Jongin Kyungsoo adalah tempatnya pulang. Tempat ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tempat dimana ia bisa tertawa ataupun menangis. Tempat ternyaman untuk ia bersandar.

.

.

.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Apple... The apologize...**

( 3th story of Listen To My Heartbeat )

KAISOO as main pair

.

 **GS! rated T**

 **Alur cerita ini murni ide sendiri, bila ada kesamaan hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **:):***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author by rerudo95**

Tiga bulan terlewati, Jongin berhasil membuat hampir separuh gadis di kampusnya menjerit iri karena perlakuan istimewanya pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin pernah berkali-kali hampir terlambat masuk kelas sorenya kerena memaksa mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Merelakan jaketnya sebagai payung Kyungsoo supaya tidak terkena rintik hujan. Dan yang paling membuat orang lain gigit jari adalah tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin selalu tersenyum saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo meskipun ia di acuhkan. Dan bagaimana ia tetap setia mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo yang orang lain nilai membosankan.

Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa Kyungsoo sangat beruntung memiliki Jongin yang romantis. Hah? Romantis dari mana? Bukankan lebih romantis Chanyeol yang membawa sebuket besar mawar merah untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Atau Jongdae yang menyanyikan lagu romantis saat acara pensi untuk senior yang ditaksirnya.

Lah kalau Jongin. Dia antipati dengan hal-hal seperti itu. 'Memalukan' itu yang dikatakannya.

Jongin itu overprotective. Dimana ada Kyungsoo maka disitu ada Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tak akan pernah rela jika Kyungsoo jauh darinya.

Namun ada yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo lebih sering terlihat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya tanpa Jongin. Ketika ditanya, Kyungsoo akan menjawab jika mereka baik-baik saja. Karena memang kenyataannya begitu. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar. Jongin masih setia mengantar dan menjemputnya. Mengirimi pesan-pesan manis sebelum ia tidur.

Tapi kalau dirasa-rasa memang Jongin sedikit aneh. Ia jadi jarang bersama dengannya. Ia juga tidak mendapati puluhan pesan Jongin setiap harinya. Jongin juga menjadi pendiam. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin sedang sibuk. Tapi bukankah tak ada tugas yang menyibukkan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

" Tadi aku melihat Jongin sunbae sedang berduaan dengan Seulgi sunbae.", jantung Kyungsoo serasa berhenti. Matanya menatap kosong lantai dan telinganya menjadi lebih peka. Ia berdebar menantikan apa yang juniornya katakan selanjutnya.

" Benarkah? Ah, kemarin aku juga melihat Jongin sunbae di COEX. Dia bersama wanita tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya."

" Kalian ini jangan asal bicara. Bisa saja karena Jongin sunbae sedang ada perlu dengan Seulgi sunbae."

" Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri dikelas bahasa inggris.", berbekal sedikit informasi dimana keberadaan kekasihnya. Kyungoo pergi menyusul. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan hatinya merasa gusar. Tidak mungkin bukan jika Jongin mengkhianatinya.

Kelas yang dimaksud berada beberapa meter didepannya. Lewat jendela yang ada Kyungsoo bisa melihat jika Jongin berada disana bersama Seulgi. Dan yang membuat hatinya seperti diremuk adalah posisi duduk mereka. Terlalu dekat, terlalu menempel. Bahkan tangan Jongin melewati pinggang Seulgi meskipun tidak menyentuhnya.

Melihat kedatangannya, Jongin dan Seulgi menjadi salah tingkah. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat mereka sama-sama berdiri dan menjauh. Bisa ia lihat jika Jongin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

" Ada apa Soo?", tanya Jongin gugup. Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur ekspresinya. Berusaha terlihat tak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia ingin menguji Jongin apakah pemuda itu akan jujur padanya atau tidak.

" Kau sedang sibuk ya? Pesan ku tidak kau baca.", Jongin segera merogoh saku jaketnya dan memeriksa ponselnya. Benar saja, ada tiga pesan dari Kyungsoo.

" Maaf tadi ponselku ku mode silent. Ada apa?", satu lagi yang mencurigakan. Jongin tak pernah mengubah ponselnya ke mode silent.

" Apa kau bisa mengantarku kerumah bibi?", Kyungsoo bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seulgi. Seolah mereka tengah bertelepati. Dan itu menohok hati Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan hal sekecil itu ia tahu Jongin akan menolaknya.

" Maaf Soo. Aku sedang ada perlu. Bukankah rumah bibi didekat sini dan searah dengan Chanyeol hyung? Aku akan memintanya untuk mengantarmu."

" Tidak perlu. Aku akan kesana sendiri.", ucap Kyungsoo cepat. Menghentikan Jongin yang akan menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan berbalik pergi. Tak menoleh lagi. Ia kecewa pada Jongin.

...

Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia tak mau memikirkan Jongin yang sampai pagi ini masih tak menghubunginya. Berarti benarkan apa yang ia pikirkan semalam. Jongin mungkin hanya mempermainkannya.

Sengaja Kyungsoo berangkat lebih pagi. Menghindari Jongin yang mungkin akan menjemputnya. Ponselnya pun ia tinggalkan dilaci meja belajarnya. Jika memang pemuda itu hanya bermain-main dengannya, maka Kyungsoo hanya akan tetap diam. Ia memang pantas menerimanya.

Sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo merasa heran karena Jongin tak terlihat mengantar Kyungsoo. Namun mereka mengerti untuk tak menanyakannya. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghibur Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan tak terus-terusan melamun. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika pasangan favorit itu tengah memiliki masalah.

Suasana riuh kantin menjadi sunyi saat melihat Jongin. Semua mata mengarah padanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Termasuk gerombolan Kyungsoo. Jongin berjalan kearah Kyungsoo diikuti Seulgi dibelakangnya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dan Kyungsoo takut ia akan menangis saat ini juga.

Kyungsoo ingin pergi, namun Jongin sudah lebih dulu berdiri menghadang jalannya. Ia bergerak ke kiri Jongin mengikutinya, ke kanan pun begitu. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin tajam. Pilihan yang salah karena saat ini ia sudah luluh dengan tatapan hangat yang Jongin berikan.

" Maaf.", Kyungsoo beralih menatap sesuatu yang Jongin sodorkan padanya. Sebuah apel merah. Bukan, itu bukan buah apel. Tapi suatu wadah yang dibentuk seperti apel. Masih bingung dengan maksud Jongin. Pemuda itu mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, menaruh benda berukuran sedang itu keatas telapak tangannya. Bagian atas benda itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

Sebuah cincin dengan desain sederhana yang sangat cantik.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin bingung.

" Selamat hari jadi yang ke seratus.", ucap pemuda itu dengan malu. Pipinya merona meskipun samar. Matanya tak berani menatap Kyungsoo.

" Aku meminta bantuan Seulgi karena kakaknya seorang desainer perhiasan. Aku sengaja menjauh darimu beberapa saat. Karena kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Tapi kemarin kau malah memergokiku. Hampir saja rencanaku gagal.", Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam. Matanya mengerjap polos saat Jongin mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya pada jari manis Kyungsoo yang lentik. Begitu pas dan cantik.

" Maaf aku tak bisa menjadi romantis seperti yang lain. Aku tak bisa membawakanmu bunga karena aku alergi serbuk bunga. Aku tak bisa menyanyikan mu lagu karena suaraku jelek. Dan kemarin aku malah membuatmu kesal. Tapi kau harus tahu Do Kyungsoo.", jeda yang Jongin berikan membuat keadaan semakin menegangkan. Semua orang menahan nafasnya. Mengantisipasi apa yang akan Jongin katakan selanjutnya.

" I love you...unconditionally. Jadi maukah kau bertahan dengan orang bodoh ini Soo?", lidah Kyungsoo kelu. Pandangannya memburam dengan air mata. Senyum bahagia tak bisa ia tahan. Dan seketika itu suasana kembali riuh. Bahkan diantaranya ada yang ikut menangis haru.

" Bodoh.", ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa. Ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan berkali-kali pada puncak kepalanya.

Jongin memang tidak romantis. Tapi ia selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat hubungan mereka terasa spesial.

...

" Mengapa apel?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengamati kotak yang dipegangnya. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sejenak kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Kau malah lebih tertarik dengan wadahnya. , ketus Jongin.

Ck. Tentu saja. Biasanya kan orang-orang memakai wadah berbentuk hati, atau bulat atau kotak. Lalu kenapa kau memilih bentuk apel?

" Sagwa. Sagwa. "

Ah ya benar, apple...the apologize

.

.

.

END

Sagwa (Kor.) = Apel / Maaf

Itu kalo pada bingung kenapa judulnya apel bisa berhubungan dengan permintaan maaf.


End file.
